1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary adjusting hook that the distances between the hooking member and the first retainer and between the hooking member and the second retainer are adjusted to accommodate with different requirements.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional fixed hook 10 is integrally bend formed from a metal piece, and includes a horizontal plate 11, a first vertical plate 12 extending downward from a front end thereof, a second vertical plate 13 extending downward from a rear end thereof, a hooking portion extending from the first vertical plate 12, and an opening 15 defined between the first vertical plate 12 and the second vertical plate 13. In use, the opening 15 of the hook 10 is fitted on a wall 20 so that the first vertical plate 12 and the second vertical plate 13 retain with a front and a rear sides of the wall 20 so that the hooking portion 14 is used to hook a potted plant. However, a size of the opening 15 is fixed without being adjusted based on a size of the wall 20.
As illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4, an adjustable hook 30 includes an integrally bend formed rod 31, and the rod 31 includes two vertical segments 311 and two first lateral segments 312, each first lateral segment 312 includes a first retaining piece 32 having an arcuate first groove 321 to receive the first lateral segment 312, and the first retaining piece 32 includes a through hole 322 to insert a bolt 33, the hook 30 also includes a hooker 34, and the hooker 34 includes a second vertical segment 341, a hook portion 342 extending from the second vertical segment 341, and a second lateral segment 343 with a second retaining piece 35, the second retaining piece 35 includes an arcuate second groove 351 to cover the second retaining piece 35 on the first lateral segment 312, and a bore 352 fixed thereon in response to the through hole 322 to insert the bolt 33 which is screwed with a nut 36 so that the first and the second retaining pieces 32, 35 are fixed on the first lateral segments 312, and between the first vertical segments 311 of the rod 31 and the second vertical segment 341 of the hooker 34 is defined an orifice 37. In operation, the nut 36 is rotated releasably so that the hooker 34 actuates the first and the second retaining pieces 32, 35 through the bolt 33 to displace on the first lateral segments 312, and a size of the orifice 37 is adjusted based on a width of a wall 20 so that the hook 30 is installed on the wall 20, and the second vertical segment 341 and the first vertical segments 311 retain with a front and a rear sides of the wall 20, thereafter, the nut 36 is rotated tightly to position the hook 30 on the wall 20, and the hook portion 342 is served to hang the potted plant. Nevertheless, such a conventional adjustable hook still has the following defects:
1. The size of the orifice 37 is limited by a length of the first lateral segments 312 without being adjusted on the basis of the requirement.
2. When the nut 36 is not rotated tightly, the first and the second retaining pieces 32, 35 and the hooker 34 displace forward easily, hence the hook 30 is not fixed on the wall 20 securely.
3. The hook 30 is sorted in a larger size, thus occupying store place.
4. The first lateral segments 312 and the hook portion 342 are easy to pierce a user, causing a danger.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.